crazy crossover
by Tshk
Summary: Well, If you like randomness, rediculousless, and crossovers, check this out! If you dont.. dont check it out. Starting with frntier characters, they move on in an adventure to meet others. my first story, R&R, and dude, i am ok with flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Note from Author (me):** This is my first story up here so its really okay if ya'll hate it and write flames as reviews. Cause I don't care (unlike other people who are too insecure to receive some help) sheesh… anyways, here it goes!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I do not own any of these guys except my OCs whom you will all probably hate and destroy with your reviews… but its all good cause there will be NONE in this story… (maybe) but NO, I do NOT own any of the characters I am writing about.. but dude, that'd be cool if I did!

…now that I have said that… NO ONE CAN SUE ME! ….anyway…. wouldn't get nothing but a buck… I'm broke…

**THE STORY BEGINS!**

Scenario: This is a crossover, for those of you want to know! Between Digimon and Lots of stuff :D. Today the season 4 digidestined are having a little reunion together a week after their dramatic experience of saving the digital World (which for weird reasons I call the Dworld cause I hate typing "digital world" over and over.. hey, I'm lazy…) and they all are frantically talking about their adventure and sharing their favorite stories with each other. But little do they know about what is going to happen…. (dot dot dot!)

Chapter Uno:

All six of the digidestined sat on a red and white picnic blanket in the middle of a grassy lawn at the park. As Kouichi passed out food to everyone, Zoe and Takuya were fighting over who got to tell the next story as everyone else listened. Kouji could care less whether he was heard or not, so he just listened and occasionally corrected Takuya's stories. (which were a little over exaggerated) JP mainly just sat quietly looking at Zoe who looked to him just fabulous in the sunlight. Tommy, on the other hand, listened intently to Takuya's stories and agreed that his were the best cause they were more exciting than Zoe's.

"…and THEN," Takuya waved his hands about wildly, "Murcurymon attacked me! And I was lying helpless on the ground!"

"Were you hurt really bad?" Tommy asked, concerned.

"Yes, almost dead." Takuya shook his head. "I even saw my entire life flash before my eyes!"

"I bet that was horrifying." Kouji teased.

"Ill have none that, Kouji, it's not like you even _know_ what it was like!" Takuya replied in defense.

"Ok, ok, enough of Takuya's story!" Zoe rolled her eyes. "Let me finish what…"

But before Zoe could even finish her sentence, there was a giant "BOOM!" and a huge forceful gust of wind that knocked everyone onto their backs! The wind was still holding them to the ground, and only Kouji and Takuya found the strength to lift their heads and see what was happening. In the middle of the park was a giant blue sphere. It was about six feet tall and six feet wide. Just as Kouji and Takuya tried to get a better look at the thing, the wind stopped, and the giant blue sphere sat there steaming. Both Kouji and Takuya jumped up and ran over to it. The rest of the group followed.

"What is it!" Kouji asked as he slightly touched it. "Whoa!" he gasped and recoiled his hand. "It's cold!" The six of them stood there staring at it. No one could see in it nor through it. Takuya got a sneaky grin on his face and said, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

JP looked hesitant. "I don't know guys…" he stuttered, "What if it's dangerous?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Yeah JP, and we have never met danger before, have we?"

"It does you good, JP!" Takuya gave an encouraging smile. "You lost a whole ton of weight at the digital world, maybe this next trip will sum it up for you!" JP half smiled at the comment.

Before anyone else could say anything, Kouji plunged into the blue ball. He did _not_ come out the other side, and this made the others a little nervous. That is, everyone except Takuya who indeed, jumped in after Kouji. The rest followed, after a little bit of coaxing, but in the end, all six ended up on the other side…

JP, who was the last to jump in, landed on his face. He quickly sat up and started coughing out all the flower pollen he had just gotten up his nose.

"Where on earth _are_ we?" he exclaimed. Kouji, who was standing next to him looked onward.

"I have no idea." He replied; lost in his thoughts.

"Let's check it out!" Takuya waved his hand excitedly at the rest. Everyone agreed they might as well, so they followed him.

It was not long until they came upon a little forest. Well, it really wasn't long, but it seemed like it to everyone since JP was freaking out the entire time that the portal had disappeared. Suddenly, Tommy's eyes shot wide open and started running frantically into the woods.

"Tommy!" Zoe and Takuya shouted after him.

"Where are you going, buddy?" Takuya ran after Tommy. Eventually, Tommy led them all to a house. Well, not _just_ a house. Oh, no. It was a…

"A gingerbread house?" Kouji stated doubtfully.

"Made of candy!" Tommy rejoiced and started eating off the wall.

"This doesn't seem right…" JP gulped, remembering Hansel and Grettle.

"Oh, come on guys, it's not like fairy tales come true! Let's eat!" he jumped into the garden and started eating marshmallow potatoes, fruit leather lettuce, licorice grass and all sorts of other candy. Kouji rolled his eyes and started looking around for anything suspicious. Something wasn't right here. Kouichi followed Kouji, agreeing that this was not a very normal sight to see, especially with the Hansel and Grettle story weighing on everyone's minds. Suddenly, someone opened the door from the inside of the candy house, and everyone who had been eating off of it screamed and ran away before they could even see who it was inside.

Kouji looked back as he saw everyone running towards him and suddenly felt Zoe clinging to his arm. Everyone was out of breath from running and were all lying about trying to regain their strength. Just then, Kouji's ears shot up.

"What was that?" he motioned for everyone else to be quiet.

" I heard it too…" Zoe raised an eyebrow. Kouji slipped his arm out of Zoe's and snuck behind a tree. It was then when everyone else started to hear. There was another group of people it the woods!

Overheard: "Hey, do you guys see that?" a boy's voice asked. "Yes, I do!" said a girl excitedly. "Hey, guys, don't get excited, a candy house seems pretty suspicious." Said an older boy's voice. "Yeah," said the first boy, "I think we should stay away from there…" "But I am getting hungry…" said another girl….

Zoe's face lit up. "Let's go meet them! It looks like they must have gone through the blue ball too!"

"Yeah…" Kouji nodded,

"Let's go!" Takuya shot his fist into the air and led the way.

* * *

Who are those other people? (I promise, they are not OCs) Can they be trusted!

Hehe, it will get ridiculous, but at the same time have adventure, romance (if so pleased, personally, I love those) and mystery! (maybe…) but many unexpected things are going to take place, unexpected crossovers, and above all, …UNEXPECTED EVERYTHING… heh, please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Continued…

Disclaimer: Dude, no… I don't own digimon, but hey, that would be totally awesome if I did. I don't though… But other crazy things they might meet along the way? Yeah… those might be mine. ;)

Chapter Two: Split up? Not good…

The other kids were surprised when Takuya came running towards them. In fact, one of them punched him and knocked him to the ground as soon as he came close enough.

"Rika!" one of the boys scolded and pushed her away. "I'm really sorry about that…" he held out his hand towards Takuya. "Let me help you up!"

"Wow!" Takuya exclaimed as he stood. "That girl can pack a punch!" he raised his eyes at her.

"That's Rika…" he gave her a frown. "Bur I am Takato! It is a pleasure to meet someone else who looks normal around here!" he looked around nervously.

"Well, I wouldn't call _him_ normal." Kouji teased as he and the rest approached the group. Takuya and Takato talked for a bit and then introduced everyone.

"Well," Takuya began. "This is Kouji, Zoe, Koichi, JP and Tommy." They all either said "hi", nodded, or waved when introduced. Takato smiled at all of them.

"Hello, it is a pleasure. And these are Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and Suzie. We had another in our group, but he broke off and went solo on us." He rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like a smart idea." Kouji muttered. JP nudged him. Takuya brightened up.

"Maybe we could all travel together!" he stated as he raised his index finger.

"I don't know…" Takuya looked around at the group. "It seems like a lot of people to keep track of… and we would really like to get home!"

"Did you come here through the blue ball?"

"Yes!" Takato nodded intently. "You did too?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmmm…" he felt his chin.

"I say we should all stick together!" Kenta suddenly spoke up.

"Please no!" Rika whined. "If you all do, I'll go off looking for Ryo."

"You do that." Takato sneered.

"I think I might too. I really don't want to hang around a bunch of idiot." Kouji added.

"Kouji!" Takuya and Koichi glared at him.

But before anything else could happen, a giant grizzly bear charged in. At this moment… everything became total panic. First off, Takuya tried to lead everyone and figure out a good plan on what to do, but no one listened to him because they were all busy running all over the place. Tommy and Suzie were crying, and seeing each other both doing so, they decided to team up and huddle behind a tree together. Kouji and Rika both grabbed long sticks and started waving them around and trying to scare off the bear, JP practically picked up Zoe and ran here away to safety, Henry ran to go take care of his little sister (even though he was tempted to go and fight), Kouichi, knowing he was too weak to even go near danger, followed JP, and Kazu and Kenta pretty much just ran all over the place screaming. It was a mess. The only one really thinking was Takato, who in fact saw the only best thing for him to do was stop Kazu and Kenta from being stupid.

It was at this point when they all god separated. No, not good at all.

Kouji and Rika, surprisingly, were able to fight off the grizzly bear. Kouji, using his amazing martial arts talent was able to hit the bear effectively with his stick and Rika was also able to help bring him down. It took about 15 minutes after they actually got rid of the bear for Kouji and Rika to get up off of the ground. Kouji rubbed his head and looked around.

"I guess we did it." He sighed.

"Yeah…" Rika looked at Kouji. He was pretty impressive! "How did you do that?" she got up onto her feet.

"Do what?" Kouji tried to stand up but continued to sit once feeling pain in his side.

"Fight that bear like that." She walked over to him and held out her hand. He refused her hand and painfully stood up himself.

"I don't know really. I guess I have had experience." He shrugged.

"What kind?" she raised her eyebrow.

"All kinds." Kouji held his side. "Come on, let's find the others." He started hobbling off.

"Stop it!" she shouted at him. "You can't just walk away! Are you alright?" she ran over to him and took his arm, making him sit down.

"Augh! I'm fine!" Kouji cringed in pain as she set him down. Rika was in no mood for his ridiculousness. She lifted up the side of his shirt and saw a good blood bear scratch. Luckily the bear barely missed and only one claw hurt him. Rika gasped.

"This isn't good…" she covered her mouth.

----

JP, Zoe and Kouichi were all gasping for breath after running for almost a mile.

"How far did you drag us?" Zoe screamed at JP. "Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know…" JP looked around nervously. Kouichi patted Zoe on the back.

"Don't worry, we'll find the others." He said to her comfortingly. His smile eased her and she calmed down a little. JP, getting a little jealous stood up and exclaimed,

"I know where we are, guys! You think I didn't look where I was going? I'll lead you all back!" Kouichi and Zoe looked doubtful but decided to follow him anyhow.

----

Henry looked up to see Jeri watching him hugging his little sister and Tommy.

"Hi." He sighed. "Is it over?"

Jeri nodded. "Yes, the bear is gone…" she paused, "…and so is everyone else."

"What?" Henry stood up frantically. "No, I can't be left with these two little kids in a strange world!"

"Well I'm here too!" Jeri crossed her arms.

"Great..." Henry scratched his head. "Well, let's find the others, k?"

"Alright…" Jeri sighed reluctantly. They both looked down at Tommy and Suzie who had fallen asleep.

"You carry Suzie and I'll carry Tommy." Henry instructed. Jeri shrugged and did as instructed.

----

…To be continued! You'll find out what happens next, but don't worry; it's going to get even WEIRDER! AHH! So yeah, I take suggestions! Heheheh, but I decided I am really going to switch things around, and that includes making weird matches. Don't freak out. Haha, maybe you should. FLAME ME IF YOU HATE ME! Lol.. but good reviews are nice too!

-TD


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy crossover continued! (Note to all: if you don't like this story, it's okay, cause I am a crazy person, and I like being crazy and… this is a crazy story… but it isn't too crazy…) any suggestions, please let me know!

Disclaimer: bla bla bla, no I don't own digimon or any other crossover characters I write about. But I do own the idea of the place they are in… (which you will find out soon) so don't steal it!

Chapter Shalosh (that's "three" in Hebrew!)

…Chapter three:

Kouji slowly woke up to the sound of Rika shouting at someone. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he figured it has something to do with having a giant bear scratch on his side. He tried to open his eyes, but they were very heavy. _What's going on here?_ He thought to himself. _Why can't I open my eyes?_ He rubbed them roughly then pried them open with his fingers. It was bright, but he looked anyway. From what he could see, Rika was about ten paces away shouting at someone and holding her arms out wide as if to say she wouldn't let them near Kouji.

"Rika?" he grumbled. She ignored him. Obviously, he wasn't loud enough. "Rika…" he croaked a bit louder. She quickly whirled around to look at him.

"Are you awake?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes… kind of…" Kouji rubbed his eyes again.

"Just let me help him!" the other person demanded. "You are being ridiculous, Rika!"

Kouji was surprised that the guy knew her name.

"Do you know that guy, Rika?" Kouji tried to get up but failed.

"Kouji, don't move!" she ran over to him and shoved his head making him fall over.

"That was gentle!" Kouji rubbed the back of his head. The other guy ran over.

"Rika, I can help him." He looked at her assuredly.

"Alright…" she sighed and sat down next to Kouji.

"Who is that?" Kouji enquired.

"I'm Ryo." He stated then began to examine his wound.

"As if you know _anything_ about doctoring." Rika pouted.

"Actually, I do." He looked up at her and smiled.

"You guys know each other?" Kouji chuckled. "Cause you sound like you hate each other or something."

"We don't." Ryo looked up at her as if to say, _"do we?" _Rika shook her head and half smiled.

"No, I don't think we _hate_ each other." Rika looked down at Kouji. "Is he going to be okay, Ryo?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah…" he half-heartedly answered as he cleaned Kouji's wound best he could. "We need to find a creek or some water. Otherwise, it is going to get infected."

"Can you carry him?" she asked.

"I don't know… here, I'll go scout around for water, and you stay here with Kouji. Keep the wound covered." Ryo advised as he stood up. "I'll see you soon." He then ran off.

"Is he independent?" Kouji asked.

"Yes… very." She watched him run off. "And annoying."

"You could say I used to be independent." Kouji chuckled to himself.

"Yeah?" she faintly smiled. "You could say I was too."

…

Kouichi and Zoe watched carefully as JP described to them how the best way to cross the bridge was.

"I don't think I remember running over a canyon on a rope bridge, JP…." Zoe tapped her chin.

"This is a shortcut!" JP assured them with a smile.

"How would you know?" Kouichi crossed his arms. "You've never even been here!"

"Just trust me!" he growled then walked up to the edge of the bridge. Zoe and Kouichi looked at each other then shrugged.

"JP really has become the leader…" Kouichi whispered to Zoe.

"I like him better this way." She put her hands on her hips. "It's better than whining all the time."

"Yeah, he has lost a lot of weight too." Kouichi examined JP as he slowly walked across the bridge. "…Thanks to the digital world."

"Yeah…" Zoe nodded.

"You could even say he is starting to look good!" Kouichi hinted.

"Yeah… wait… WHAT? … I don't know about _that_…" she stuttered. _Is he?_ She wondered.

Just then, JP made is across the bridge. "Guys!" she shouted across the canyon. "Come on, follow me! Did you see how I did it?"

"Yes." Kouichi and Zoe both shouted back and then started across the bridge.

Suddenly, the ground started rumbling behind them and started breaking open. Zoe and Kouichi both screamed and hurried down the bridge at a much faster pace. Out of the ground, a giant stone troll popped out and started throwing rocks at them. This event made Zoe scream even louder which hurt Kouichi's ears and made _him_ scream louder. Just as they made it to the other side, a giant rock landed on the rope bridge and tore it apart. Zoe nearly fell off the edge, but was saved by JP who grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back up.

Everyone was breathing hard and was on the ground at this moment. Zoe finally looked up at JP and burst out a "Thank you!" and gave him a big hug. JP turned tomato-red. Kouichi laughed and gave him a pat on the back.

"Good idea to cross the bridge, JP." He laughed and then so did everyone else. JP felt a lot better about himself. :)

…

Henry, with Tommy on his back, walked through the forest with Jeri who had Suzie on her back. They both were a little tired because Tommy and Suzie weren't that light. They had passed out during the bear attack and hadn't woken up yet. Henry was about to say something to Jeri, but was interrupted by someone screaming and running straight towards them. The girl was looking behind her, and didn't see that Henry was right in front of her when she ran into him and knocked him over. Tommy who had fallen off Henry's back rolled off.

"Ouch!" he rubbed his eyes at his sudden wakening. Henry shook his head and opened his eyes to see that the girl had fallen on top of him. She screamed and recoiled.

"Oh, I am so, so sorry!" she put her hands over her mouth. "Really, I am so, so, so sorry!" she dusted off his shirt.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Henry pushed her off and stood up. "Are you okay?" he asked her as he helped her up.

"Yes." She smiled shyly. "Thankfully, you cushioned my fall."

"Yeah…" Henry rubbed his bum. "What on earth were you running from?" he asked.

"I don't think we are on earth…" she shook her head as she looked behind her. "But I think it's gone."

"What was it?"

"It was…" she embarrassingly stuttered. "It was a spider…"

"A spider?" Henry shouted. "You were running from a SPIDER?" he grabbed his hair. "Oh please!"

"No…" she held up her hands. "It was a very big spider! A giant spider!" she told him.

"What was your name?" Henry asked as he helped Tommy up out of the shrubbery.

"My name is Kari." She sighed. "I got separated from my group."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows. "So did I! You see…" but before Henry could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by both Jeri and Suzie screaming. They were soon joined by Kari and Tommy as soon as they saw what they were screaming about. "What?" Henry asked desperately. Then, he saw it. Well, he saw it after it knocked him onto the ground.

Yes, Kari was right. It was a gigantic hair spider that was about the size of a big dog. Henry screamed in surprise and shoved it off of himself before it did anything. He then told the others to back off while he grabbed a rock and a stick to fight it with. Throwing the rock at the spider only made it madder, so Henry decided to stick with using the stick. (haha, _stick_ with using the _stick_… lol, I am such a dork)

…

Takato held his hand over his eyes. Kazu and Kenta were still talking about the bear attack, even though it has happened several hours ago.

"Guys, can you please be quiet for a little bit." Takato quietly asked them. " I am getting a headache."

"Oh, sure Takato!" Kenta patted his back. "Do you want to rest here?" he pointed to a little spot next to the creek they were walking along. Well, I'm not sure you could call it a creek. I think it might even be called a river (considering its width is 200 feet). Anyhow, it looked like a nice place to stay so Takato nodded his head and the three of them all sat down underneath a tree. Just before everyone had drifted to sleep, they were awakened suddenly by Kenta screaming as he pointed toward the river and jumping up and down screaming, " DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU SEE THAT?" Both Kazu and Takato were annoyed and told him to shut up.

"But I see someone on the other side of the river!" he shouted at them. This interested Takato.

"Who?" he asked as he sat up and peered across the river.

"I don't know!" Kenta shrugged. "It's really far off and really dark too!" he scratched his head. The person on the other side shouted something across at them, as if to get their attention, but the voice was lost somewhere over the river and none of the three heard it.

"I think he is trying to say something!" Kazu suggested.

"Hmmm…" Kenta felt his chin. Takato rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Let's talk about this in the morning." He told them and then shut his eyes as he leaned against the tree once more.

What the three of them _didn't _know was that someone unknown was on the other side of the large tree they were leaning against. But who?

…

Takuya looked around himself. Once suddenly realizing he was all alone, he immediately stood up and started calling out for the rest of the group.

"Kouji! Kouji, where are you? JP, Zoe? Are you there? Hello?" he started to get a little scared and got a little louder. "Kouji! Kouji, are you there?" Takuya ran around the place for a bit, and once seeing he was alone in a strange forest at night, he got very scared and started running in a certain direction shouting out for his friends.

Not looking where he was going, Takuya ran smack into a tree while he was in the middle of saying, "Kouichi".

"Ow…" he rubbed his head.

"Are you alright?" someone chuckled and looked down at him.

"Oh!" Takuya blushed, feeling a little stupid. "Yeah, I guess I didn't see that tree…" he smiled. "Who is that?"

"My name is TK." He told Takuya as he helped him up off of the ground.

"Can you tell me where I am?" Takuya asked as he rubbed his sore head again.

"Not really." TK laughed. "I'm lost. You see, I got here from a…" he stopped to think.

"A big blue ball?" Takuya finished his thought.

"Yes! You too?" TK was surprised.

"Yeah, me and some of my friends."

"Me too! In fact," he looked back behind him. "they are with me right now!"

"Can I meet them?" Takuya asked excitedly. He was still a little scared of being alone in the forest, even though he didn't want to admit it.

"Sure!" TK motioned for Takuya to follow and so he did.

…

To be continued…

R&R!


End file.
